Tight Situations
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Max and Alec are stuck? Prequel to my story "Let's Make Arrangement".


**Tight Situations  
>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,437  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Language and sexual content.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Max and Alec are stuck and the sexual tension can be cut with a cold butter knife...what do you think is gonna happen?  
>Prequel to <strong>Let's Make Arrangement<br>Pairing:** Max/Alec

**Author's Note:** This is another one of my personal favorites. Again, it was removed years ago due to the rating change but I've decided to post it again. Be sure to read the content warning and do not complain if something offends you.

* * *

><p>Alec clinched his jaw for the hundredth time in two hours as Max squirmed in his lap. "Will you quit squirming!" he said grabbing her hips and stilling her.<p>

"I'm sorry but I can't get comfortable," she said trying to move into a more comfortable position. "Will you get your cell phone out of your pocket!" she yelled in frustration.

"That's not my cell phone Max," he said blandly.

She groaned in frustration and closed her eyes. "Please tell me I just didn't hear that?" she said shaking her head.

"I wouldn't be this way if you would stop squirming," he said his hands still clasped on her hips.

"Make it go away," she said annoyed.

"There is only one way to make it go away cause as long as we're stuck like this I'm gonna have blue balls tomorrow," he said getting annoyed himself.

"I'm sure as hell not going to help you with that problem," she declared.

"You should you got me this way," he joked.

"Alec!" she yelled.

"Oh come on Max were adults no need to be embarrassed," he said.

"Oh God," she groaned again.

"That's not helping either," he pointed out.

"Alec I swear to…" she was cut off when he lifted her off his lap and repositioned himself.

"What…"

He sat her down on his lap and sighed, "There are you happy now?"

"I can still feel it," she mumbled.

"Not much else I can do about it," he mumbled back.

Without even thinking she squirmed on him again.

"Max," he warned.

"I'm sorry but I've got this big hard penis poking my ass!" she yelled.

"Well I'm sorry that I've got a nice ass rubbing against me making me hard!" he yelled back.

"You are so immature!" she retorted.

"Oh excuse the hell out of me Max but it's not like I could help it or anything. Why don't you let me rub against you for two hours and see if you get all hot and bothered?" he said agitated.

There was entirely too much sexual tension between them at the moment. Neither one of them could think strait. Max wanted nothing more than to rub against his erection till she screamed. Alec wanted to rub himself against her till he came in his pants. A silence filled the small space they occupied.

"You're not really mad are you?" he asked.

She sighed, "No."

"Good cause you know I can't really help it," he said.

"Oh really," she peered over her shoulder at him.

"Honestly Max, you've been squirming in my lap for the past two hours. Surely you don't think my body wouldn't respond?" he asked.

"It's not fair your comfortable and I'm not," she pouted.

"Excuse me but I'm the one with a major chubby and can't do anything about it," he chuckled.

"Thank God I'm not in heat," she said letting out a breath.

"Amen to that," he said

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"Excuse me for a second…" he said repositioning her again to make himself comfortable.

"Are you done?" she asked in monotone.

He moved around some more before answering, "Yes I'm done…for now."

Another few minutes of silence went by before Max spoke. "Alec, can I ask you a question without you laughing or making jokes?"

"What?" he asked.

"If I lifted myself up could you take care of your problem quickly and efficiently?" she asked quickly.

"Let me get this strait…you would rather me masturbate in front of you then you help me get off and get pleasure at the same time?" he asked.

"How would me giving you a free lap dance pleasure me?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him.

He leaned forward enough to put them mere inches apart. "Because I'm not selfish when it comes to pleasure."

"How bout' we wait till we can get out of here and you can do it yourself…alone," she said turning away form his luscious lips.

"You can admit it you know," he said quietly.

"Admit what?" she said.

"You're excited," he whispered into her hair. "I can smell you."

She swallowed the gasp that almost escaped her throat. 'Damn transgenic senses' she cursed Manticore. "Alec…don't"

"No one has to know," he whispered pushing her hair away from her neck. He didn't kiss, lick or bite her just breathed against her.

"Why do you do this to me?" she breathed leaning against him.

"Max we've got enough sexual tension to power the entire city of Seattle," he said as he ran his nose over her neck.

"This won't improve our friendship," she said.

He couldn't help the chuckle that came from deep in his chest. "We've never been _friends_ Max."

"Whether we have or not this won't help," she countered.

"How do you know it might improve things," he said running his lips over her ear.

Before she knew what she was doing she pushed herself against his straining erection. He let out a low grunt in her ear as she started a slow rhythm. Max closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest. He moved his hands from her hips to the him of her pants. He didn't attempt to unbutton or unzip her pants.

"Do you want me too?" he breathed.

"Only if you want to," she said rubbing herself harder against him making more groans come from him.

"That's not what I asked," he groaned.

She cursed him in her mind. He was trying to get her permission and she didn't want to give it to him freely. But she was finally giving in. "Please…" she whispered.

"I wanna feel you," he whispered as he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. His right hand lifted her panties and slid his fingers inside to her wet folds. He groaned when he felt how wet she was. His forefinger slid over her clit to her opening and inside her. Max pushed her rear harder against his hips making them both moan.

"Oh…" she moaned as he continued to finger her and rub her clit.

Alec had his eyes closed with his chin resting on her shoulder breathing heavily against her neck. "You feel so good Max," he breathed.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" she asked.

"Only in a good way baby," he nipped her neck with his teeth and pulled her tighter against him. "God I want you so bad," he said as he nibbled on her ear.

Max made a loud moan and pushed herself against his talented fingers. "Alec…"

Alec found himself pushing his hips up into her ass getting better friction. He was so hard he was about to bust the zipper in his pants.

"Harder…" she whimpered as his fingers began to speed up.

"Max you're so tight," he moaned. He couldn't believe bow tight she was around two of his fingers. He about lost it right there with the thought of how tight she would be around his cock. Then he felt it, she started to shake and her muscles started to clamp down. She screamed as her orgasm hit. His fingers didn't slow as she continued to move her hips against him feeling his pulsing erection.

"You wanna cum?" she teased turning to lick his face.

Suddenly, he stiffened and bit down on her shoulder as he came in his pants, hard. He jerked to the point of almost bucking her off his lap.

She almost came again at the look on his face. He was so beautiful when he was in ecstasy. Slowly, the both of them came down from there orgasms and leaned against the other. They sat in silence for a few minutes when Alec spoke. "Thank you," he said kissing her shoulder blade.

"No problem and thank you," she said thoughtfully.

Then she remembered his hand was still between her legs. "Um Alec?" she motioned down at his hand. "Not that I don't like what you did but…" she trailed off when she seen the look in his eyes. Slowly, he took his fingers from inside her and purposing ran them over her clit before coming out from under her pants. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked her wetness from them. She almost whimpered at the site.

"You taste good," he smiled as she reached down to compose herself.

She turned beat red at his words.

"Max are you blushing?" he tried to get her to look at him.

"Shut up," she said swatting him hands away.

They shared a laugh then quieted down then Alec spoke. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get out of here?

**THE END**


End file.
